ninjarobotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deshkap 2006
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ninja Robots Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello , this wikia is far from complete .At least put the basic info and photos. ''Pearl'' Hello, you must be the founder and bureaucrat here. I got something to say about the English Dubbers who dubs English of this anime. To be honest the English voices are confirmed in the credits are, Cam Clarke, Wendee Lee, Doug Stone, Steve Kramer and Mike Reynolds. I noticed both Joe and Icelander's English Voices are from Cam Clarke so the other casts probably being shared by their respective voice actors seen in the credits and also Jenny's voice actress is Wendee Lee so she might being voicing either Princess Romina, Jade, or Sharon. I hope you could add something up about this :D BlazeSeed366 (talk) 08:55, December 28, 2019 (UTC)